The Hearts Betrayal
by crashandburnamaya
Summary: It didn’t take a blind man to see that Oliver Queen loved, loves and will always love Clark Kent and if Dinah Lance was a lot of thing but blind was not one.


**Title: **The Hearts Betrayal

**Author: **Amaya Saint Dumont

**Pairing**: Oliver/Dinah Oliver/Clark(mainly)

**Summary**: It didn't take a blind man to see that Oliver Queen loved, loves and will always love Clark Kent and if Dinah Lance was a lot of thing but blind was not one.

**Warnings: Slash and mentions of mpreg this means man on man loving don't like don't read.**

**Authors Note: This is my first Collie story so reviews would be appreciated I know this would probably never happen but bare with me please. My regular beta is extremely sick so please forgive me. **

The Hearts Betrayal

It didn't take a blind man to see. To see the way he looked at _him_. With such love and longing with such desire. No matter how much he told her that _he _was his past and she the women he loved his future. No matter how many times he'd say he loved her a small part of her knew that he could never be hers not while _he _was still alive and breathing. It didn't matter how many times he'd say they were just friends and that they only spoke to one another because they had to she knew he loved _him_ more than he could ever love her.

She knew because of the of the nights when he'd cry himself to sleep when he thought she was asleep and when he would whisper his name as the tears streamed down his face. She knew because of the time her heard him in the bathroom as he came and moaned _his_ name. He knew because of the smile that appeared on his face when the brunet walked into the room. She knew because of the look of jealousy he got every time he saw him with another he knew because it took her a fake pregnancy to get him to ask her to marry him. And she knew because of the look of the look of pure happiness he had on his face he had when she said she had "miscarried" and that they would not have to marry after all.

At times she hated _him_ but most times she hated herself for falling in love with Oliver Queen even though she knew his heart belonged to Clark Kent. It hurt her every time she saw them standing side by side and the way they looked so right together. It hurt her every week when that small blonde boy with brown eyes and that girl with blonde hair and emerald eyes came to visit their father. Those two small children that went by the name of Jonathan and Laura Queen Kent who would never be hers and would always be the constant reminder of why Oliver could never be hers. No matter how many times they argued because she would get angry and yell at him about how he was the father of two abominations because that's what the children of two men were he would always yell back at her that his children were nothing but angels and how it was perfectly normal for male Kryptonian's to bare children. She knew in those moments when his eyes were so guarded that he still loved _him_ and that he longed to be able to be with Clark as a family. She knew in those moments that he only stayed with her out of commitment.

It was because of all this that she decided to leave Oliver and hope that she had made the right choice and that he and Clark Kent could be happy. In the years that she traveled she always thought back to the time she spent with Oliver and she realized that she had fallen in love with Oliver the Green Arrow not Oliver the man and she finally realized how well Oliver and Clark sounded or even how well Superman and The Green Arrow sounded. It was then that she knew that she made the right choice even if she still loved Oliver or rather The Green Arrow.

Upon her return she couldn't help but fell jealous when she saw the happy family enjoying a picnic as she walked by the park. And upon the League meeting when she saw they way they held no need to talk to communicate because all that they needed to say was said through there eyes. But the times she felt the most jealous was when one of the two would return from the mission and the other would engage the other in a passionate kiss and how then one or the other would the tell Jonathan and Laura that it was time to go home and they would then stroll out like the happy picture perfect family they were. Yes it was her own heart which had betrayed her and if there was one thing that Dinah Lance knew was that the most painful betrayal was that of The Hearts Betrayal.


End file.
